Archers
by madz.g.943
Summary: Connor Kenway, a hero among assassins had reestablished the Creed in both New York and Boston. Over the past year, assassins have been sent to the newly established outpost in hopes of eradicating the last Templars still in hiding. Things have been going well until a new assassin is sent in, one with icy eyes that unintentionally sets them both on a path of danger and treachery.
1. Prologue

Prologue! So this is my first story so please R&amp;R no flames please.. :)

* * *

Connor Kenway stared at the woman that had gotten off the ship, he watched her saunter onto the dock, eyeing her from under his hood. Since she wore assassins clothing, Connor had a pretty good idea that this young woman was his target. He moved to follow the woman who walked past him without glancing back, since she was already ignoring the lingering gazes of many men whose eyes followed her silhouette. He slowly walked after her, using the same technique of stalking that he did when hunting deer, completely silent, keeping his prey unaware of his presence. Connor watched as she turned the corner and walked into the ally, her black and green hood giving her away before she dissapeared. He followed after her; just as Connor turned in the ally he was pushed up against a wall with a blade to his throat. The lightest blue eyes he had ever seen glared at him; the eyes were framed by an extremely tan face and hair so light it was nearly white. He tried to think of a way to get out of his current situation and started to use one hand to grab his tomahawk.

"Go for it and I'll slice your throat." The woman's voice had no accent, then she leaned towards his neck, Connor tried to prevent himself from the shiver that ran down his body. He could feel the blonde's breath on his ear as she whispered. "I'd say I'll slice your dick but I don't think you have one."

She pulled back, a slight smile was on her lips, but she only let down her hidden blade after Connor put his hands up above his head realizing he had no choice. He felt a scowl appeared on his face. "Letha Le Doyle?" He asked the young woman. She gave him a smirk as she leaned against the wooden wall on one of the sides of the ally.

"Connor Kenway?" Was her only reply, "So, you're the man I'm suppose to help restore the Creed with?"

"That is correct."

All of a sudden she put one of her glove-covered hands out for him to shake. "Letha Le Doyle of the Portuguese assassin outpost."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey anyone thats reading this! I should be posting new chapters weekly and possibly twice a week! This chapter didn't turn out the way I originally planned but i'm still getting used to the flow of things! Anyway the next chapter after this may have a slight time skip forward, but I don't know yet! Anyway enjoy reading! No flames please! R&amp;R!**

* * *

Connor had brought an extra horse from his stable to accommodate the new arrival, he quickly gave her the reigns to a beautiful black stallion. He observed Letha's smile as she saw the gorgeous horse, _it must have reminded her of her own back in Portugal_. Connor went to awkwardly try and help her mount, the surprised look he got in return made him remember she wasn't a lady. She was an assassin. He watched her back up two feet before making a running jump onto the animal; she landed properly and sat up, waiting for him to mount as well.

Connor jumped onto his own horse and started them off at a walk, he saw her eyes light up at the forest scenery. He studied her from his own horse. She wasn't very tall, only maybe coming up to his shoulder at most, but even through her assassins uniform he could see her toned body. Letha turned towards him and caught him staring at her.

"See something you like?" She asked him, he couldn't see her expression because of the hood but from her tone he could tell an eyebrow was most likely raised. He decided to say nothing in return, when her questioned was matched only with silence and him turning to face the road, she pouted.

"Why were you selected to come here anyway?" Connor gruffly questioned her a few minutes later. "You're no older than twenty one, seems young to be a high ranking assassin." Letha pushed her hood down and eyed him, before facing him properly.

"I'm actually twenty-two, and I'm not that high ranking but our mentor in Portugal said I could be of some use here. It did help that I took out a Templar official and some of his generals who were trying to reach Boston from a hired Portuguese vessel." Connor looked down and ran his free hand through his hair as he realized the real reason she had been sent here. He was to train this impulsive young woman.

"So Kid, what do you know how to do?"

"First of all, the name's Letha, not kid. And I can do it all. Some things better than others, definitely need to work on climbing, I'm all good with knives, and my archery skills are pre…"

"You are an archer?" Connor had cut her off at this.

"Yeah, I have my pistols but they don't have the same feel to them, the same connection." Connor stopped his horse straight after this statement, seeing as they had reached the manor, a few other assassins stood outside the building awaiting the new arrival. Connor saw her eyes flash in fear for a quick second before the guarded icy look came back. He jumped down from his horse and handed the reigns to some stable boy, Connor watched Letha drop down from her own horse. The stable boy who came to collect her reigns stared at her for a moment. Letha caught the boy's stare and smiled at him, _does this girl ever miss anything, _Connor couldn't help thinking.

Connor, as much as he didn't like to admit it, understood why Letha was probably used to catching stares. She was quite beautiful he admitted to himself. Once Letha introduced herself to the assassin's not busy at the Creed house, Connor lead her to the room she would be staying at.

"If you ever need anything I'm in the room to your right." He told her briskly, before walking down the hallway, towards his own room slamming it shut in the process.

_Letha Character POV_

Letha sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. When she had been assigned this task she thought it would be fun to work with Connor Kenway. After all, everyone had been told of his great deeds, defeating Templars, even killing his father Haytham Kenway. She had always thought that he would be different, more like the great assassin Ezio, whose wit and charm had been passed down in stories.

Deciding anything was better than just sitting in her room, Letha started walking downstairs towards the entrance of the Creed home to get some air. She smelt the pine trees as she walked down the path into the dense forest area near the house, she put her hood on again as she started running to the nearest tree, climbing it quickly and almost slipping a few times. Despite this, Letha was all the way up the tree in a few seconds; she then crouched down on one of the thicker branches. After sitting and observing the surroundings around the manor for some time, she heard shouting below her. Glancing down, she saw a very annoyed looking Connor who was yelling at a stable boy, said stable boy pointed him in her direction.

Rolling her eyes, Letha stayed at the trop of the tree, her black and green clothing concealing her in the thick branches. She could hear him calling her before she saw him, his voice held twinges of annoyance. "Letha! Where the hell are you?" Letha in her haste to get down fell in front of Connor and landed right in front of him, she shocked him so badly he nearly stabbed her with his hidden blade. Having been prepared for something like this, Letha deflected it by using her own concealed knife.

"You gonna hit me with another blade or you done?" Letha teased to conceal her fall, before sheathing her own knife. "So what do you need anyway?"

"You can not just leave like that, I'm responsible for you Kid." Letha felt so annoyed at the word kid, her usual smile was replaced by a small sneer.

"You're at most only a few years older than me!" She guessed, while looking him up and down, she watched him lower his head to cover up a blush. "And you aren't responsible for me! I'm not a child, I'm an assassin."

"A good one?" Connor asked, as he practically pushed her up against a tree, caging her in. Letha saw his arms on either side of her head and she shifted her body posture making it more threatening and more dangerous. Her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at him.

"I am what I need to be, I get things done. That was why I was sent here." Letha hissed, and used the palms of her hands to push him off her, she felt him roughly grab one of her arms. She turned back towards him and all at once dropped down low and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him on the ground. Then she pounced on him and blocked his punches that he threw her way, she just smirked every time he missed, and then he hit her in the sternum. Letha let out a small groan before jumping off of him, breathing deeply to counteract the twinges of pain in her side.

Connor stood up as well and for the first time she saw his lips turn into a smirk, _well at least it's something different than a frown, _she thought. Letha crouched down and prepared for his assault, when he attacked her it was in a whirlwind of blue and white. Her parries were almost not enough to stop his attacks, except she got lucky when she spotted an opening. After grabbing both his hands in a hold she used the momentum she had to kick him in the face with booted foot.

Connor dropped after she kicked him, Letha after taking a moment to breathe offered the older assassin a hand. He ignored it, and pushed himself off the ground before stating to her, "Maybe you do not need as much work as I thought." Letha allowed a small smile to appear on her face, it wasn't a compliment but coming from Connor Kenway she knew it was definitely something. Her stomach at that moment let out an involuntary grumble, Letha looked down at her stomach slightly sheepish.

"Know any good pubs around here?"

"There is one that you might enjoy, it is not so far from here either." Connor stated, beaconing her to follow him, which she did. Since after all he was leading her towards food. He lead her out of the forest and past the house, not wanting to follow him, Letha increased her speed until she was level with Connor.

"So you're not much of the talking type are you?" Letha asked him, he just gave her a pointed look. "Well, what's this place like anyway?"

"It is a place my mentor took me, just a pub with drinks and decent food I think you will find what you need there." Almost as if on cue her stomach started growling again, a smirk was on his face in seconds.

"If you keep smirking like that I'll kick you in the face again." Letha tried not to notice how his smirk grew even wider at her statement. Connor quickly saddled up his horse and Letha followed suit, she jumped onto her black stallion and urged her horse to follow Connor's.

As she was riding she realized she hadn't named the horse yet, to most it seemed like a trivial task, not to her. "Noite." She decided, taking the Portuguese word for night, and making it the horse's name.

"I assume you were speaking Portuguese," Connor commented. Letha looked at him in surprise, usually most people thought she was speaking Spanish.

"Yes, I was." Letha answered.

"What did you decide to name him?"

"Noite, it means night in this language." Letha explained.

Connor gave the black hooded assassin a look before she heard him tease her, "I expected something more clever from you." Letha rolled her eyes at this before retorting.

"And I expected us to be at this tavern already, mind speeding this up?" Without giving her an answer Connor stopped his horse completely, Letha swore furiously. The word _puta_ was being used many times to describe the man in front of her. "Can we go?" Connor gave her a pointed look. "Do you expect me to beg?" Connor just smirked at her. "Well then I'll just find this place on my own."

Letha urged Noite forward as she attempted to figure out where she was going, hearing Connor chuckle behind her caused her to spur her horse into a run. _Let's go find food, Letha thought_. After about an hour she finally found a town and also found a pub, tying Noite up she walked in. Not bothering to look at the name, she only realized something was wrong when the realization she was the only woman in the bar hit her. _There isn't even a prostitute, _Letha took in, _that can't be a good sign. _She briskly walked over to the bar and ordered ale, needing something to help ease her nerves.

All at once she felt someone touch her waist, whipping around she came face to face with a large burly man. "Qual é o seu problema?" Letha sneered, in fast Portuguese while she ripped his arms off of her.

"Now we don't need ya to be like that, ya don't wanna get hurt." The man cooed at her, Letha out of the corner of her eye saw more men coming her way.

"Trust me I'm not the one that's gonna be lying down, senhor." Letha pulled him towards her using her one hand before stabbing him in the chest with her hidden blade. Another man came over and she ducked down using her hook blade to rip his throat out. Taking out her bow and loading it in mere seconds she pressed herself against a wall making it easier to survey the area.

From her vantage point, Letha could see a total of six men who seemed to pose a threat, and then she saw something that would definitely cause trouble. There was a man in Templar attire sitting at the very back of the pub, just smirking at her; she knew immediately she had to bring him to Connor, if there were more Templars in the area they needed to know. _ Where is that idiot anyway? _One of the men began to move in her direction holding a knife, she let her arrow fly and before the target even hit the ground another arrow was already loaded in it's place. The men seemed to understand if they attacked her one at a time just her arrows would take them out, so three came at once.

Letha let her arrow fly again and watched it embed itself in the man's throat before dropping her bow and taking out her two short swords. Using quick slashes for each man that approached her, she left them wiggling and spouting blood in her wake. "Leave now and I won't kill the rest of you." She threatened. The rest of the men scrambled out of the bar and in the commotion she lost the Templar in the crowd. _Merda, _she cursed to herself.

Then she felt the blade pressed against her throat, she was unable to move as the person's other arm reached to grab her chest. The bile in her throat rose and just as the person was about to rip or cut away her tunic, she felt the knife's pressure on her throat lessen. then Letha felt her captor's hold on her fall away completely, she turned around to see a very pissed off Connor Kenway slash the Templar's throat.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He screamed at her, even though he was angry Letha did have a point she needed to make.

"I think they were going to rape not kill me." Letha stated meekly. Then Connor did something Letha never thought he would, he laughed at her. And she had to admit it was a pretty uplifting sound.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! anyone that bothered sticking around for this chapter! Thank you for reading! Anyway I did decided to do a short one month time skip, It made showing the characters easier. I actually liked the way this chapter ended surprisingly, anyway R&amp;R if you want! No FLAMES please!

* * *

One Month Later:

Letha silently stalked the deer that was mere feet away from her, it bent it's head down to try and find food. Letha knew this was her chance and with explosive action she jumped and took it down, slicing it's throat in a clean manner. Connor came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder nodding approval for her kill. She looked at his eyes and smiled the dark painted lines under his eyes catching her attention just as much as the first time she saw them.

It had been about a month since she first arrived and with steady training from Connor, her abilities had improved significantly. Her appearance had also changed slightly in favor of better battle conditions. Instead of wearing her long hair loose like she had before Letha decided to keep it in one braid that made it more difficult for enemies to grab onto.

This changed was caused after Connor decided to grab her hair in the middle of a practice hand-to-hand combat session. He had ripped out a fistful of her blonde locks as he pinned her to the ground, lecturing her on how hair prohibited her in battle. After the session, Letha had heard Connor telling the other assassins he had never met a woman with the same colorful language. Since after he ripped her hair out she had swore at him so badly one of the female assassin mothers threatened to wash her mouth with soap. Letha had smirked as she heard him talking then walked into the room, called Connor a cocksucker and exited just as quickly. It had been a good day, but today was going to be an even better day. Connor was taking her on her first mission.

Letha tried not to rub her hands together nervously as she thought about what was about to be done, she was scared no doubt, after all this was dangerous. _But Connor won't let anything happen, he wouldn't take me on something I wasn't good enough for… Would he? _Letha shook her head trying to get the self-doubt out. Letha and Connor's relationship confused her, she knew he cared but in his own way and he didn't like to talk about himself. Ever. She remembered the day he had almost pushed her off the tree when she asked him about his father. That had not been a good day.

But then, Letha also remembered the day when he was teaching her how to climb better and she almost slipped and he caught her and held her close just for a moment. It had felt nice to be close to someone, even if it was just for a moment she admitted, she loved those moments.

Tired of waiting Letha walked out of her room to go to Connor's hoping to find out when they were leaving. She walked down the hall and went straight up to his door not bothering to knock; _after all he never knocks on my door, _Letha justified. She opened the door and found a very shirtless Connor Kenway, he sprang back from the door and after he realized who it was angrily walked towards it again. Thinking it was probably best to run away from situations like this. Letha decided to shut the door in his face and walked back to her room, trying to walk faster than the heavy footsteps behind her.

Once she reached her room where she thought she was safe from the Native American assassin, lying on her bed she mouthed a 'wow' to herself before her door opened. It was only seconds afterwards when a still very shirtless Connor Kenway walked into her room.

"Get out of my room." Letha hissed at him, she covered her eyes with a pillow trying to avoid seeing the man shirtless.

"Not until you tell me why you barged into mine!"

"Because I wanted to know when we were leaving!" Letha yelled at him, moving the pillow and accidently seeing him shirtless yet again. "Ahh! My eyes they burn! Put a shirt on you animal!" It wasn't that Connor Kenway's body was bad, it was that she had never seen a man shirtless before and she didn't know how to properly react to this sight. Also inwardly she liked to tease the life out of him.

"Stop yelling, you are making me seem like a pervert." Connor hushed her, and if Letha could see him, the first thing she would have noticed was his blushing face and nervous demeanor, he was worried someone would overhear. "And why are you freaking out?" Connor was completely confused, most women jump on him without a shirt, and this woman screamed obscenities. Letha moved the pillow and revealed her still closed eyes, as she stood up and attempted to find her way to a wall.

"I've never seen a man shirtless that I… Well you know… Anyway it doesn't matter, can we leave soon?" Letha still trying to find the blasted wall, felt something extremely hard and wall like, _wait why is this wall warm and why does it have awkward ridges, _she asked herself. Then opening one eye, Letha found her hands on Connor Kenway's chest, his muscular chest. Refusing to let out a sound Letha's face turned bright pink as she looked up at him and caught his smirk. "I-I'm going to be with No-Noite, meet me outside… Make sure you're wearing clothing."

Letha ran out of the room but could still hear his awkward laughter from inside the house. Letha, trying to busy herself from thinking about the embarrassing situation, saddled up Noite. She even started saddling up Connor's favorite horse Miika, when the young stable boy interrupted her. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw the young boy, his name was Nickolas and he was the son of one of the assassins at the Creed. Letha sincerely liked the young boy and was always happy when he helped her.

"Where are you and Sir Kenway going off to this time?" The thirteen year old asked her with a cheeky wink. Rolling her eyes before replying Letha explained.

"If I knew myself I'd be a happy lady!" Letha teased, the figure of Connor Kenway walking in at the same time.

"Oh we all know you are not a lady." Connor said to her, which earned a laugh from Nickolas.

"And we also know you don't have a dick!" Letha stated casually, causing both Connor's and Nickolas's eyes to bulge. "What? I thought we were stating facts?" The laughter that erupted from Nickolas caused Connor to mount his horse quickly and try not to explode from being beaten in their friendly banter. Mounting her horse, she said a quick goodbye to Nickolas and followed Connor down the path.

They had been traveling for a couple of hours in silence, Letha was still admiring the scenery of the beautiful countryside when Connor interrupted her thoughts. "You have never seen a man before?" He asked her, she couldn't hear any mockery in his tone so she decided he deserved an answer.

"Well I have, I see you every day!" Letha joked trying to play off the answer. Connor still stared at her intently, expecting a proper answer. Letha got the hint and continued. "I have a few times, I've used myself to get information for the Creed. I've never been with a man without it being for the creed but, some of the things I had to do…" Letha's eyes darkened slightly, before they cleared again and she continued on a happier note. "But the information proved valuable so I guess it was worth it!"

* * *

Connor didn't know what to say to her, he didn't think there was anything that one could say. Sure, it was all in the name of the Creed but to see a young girl so nervous about men because she had been used, it made him sick. Especially when thinking that the girl in question had been Letha. It didn't help that they had gotten close during the past month, sure she infuriated him but she also made him laugh more than anyone he knew.

Connor looked at the sky and saw that it was getting darker, _guess we need to stop for the night, _he thought. After informing Letha that there was a cave not to far from the main path, they spurred their horses that way in hopes of making it before nightfall. They did and Connor thankfully had enough time to make a fire before the night started to get cold. He watched Letha curl up in a ball near the fire and shut her pretty blue eyes, Connor noticed how much more peaceful she seemed when she slept. Sure she was always cheerful and happy when she was awake but there was something different when she slept, something that haunted her was lifted.

"Connor," he heard the young woman murmur sleepily. "Will you braid my hair in the morning?" It was moments and questions like these that made it hard for him to remember that they were almost the same age.

"Yes, I will make your hair look like my peoples." Connor teased back, and the only answer he was given was the light evenness of her breathing. Connor didn't remember falling asleep on the wall but when he awoke to the sight of ashes and no Letha, he automatically became nervous. He was about to start shouting when she appeared at the mouth of the cave. Connor willed his expression to be one that was completely calm and unwavering, not wanting her to see his worry.

He was surprised though when she came and let her long practically white hair loose and sat in front of him. "Braid it." She whispered, giving him a cheeky smile before turning her head forward again. With a small smile and nimble fingers Connor parted her hair and put it into a few braids, which all connected at the end. It was difficult for him to ignore just how soft her hair was and just how nice it smelled, like vanilla and cinnamon. Connor noticed Letha always smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. When he was done he placed her black and green hood over her shoulders and on top of her head. "Thanks Connor," the whisper was so low he was surprised he even heard it. She got up and walked behind him towards the horses.

He heard ripping behind him and saw Letha had grabbed a brown bag, which was full of food and started ripping it open. Once opened, he watched her take a chunk of the bread inside and stuff it into her mouth. Connor thought she looked like a fat chipmunk.

"Tis ith dilicerous." Letha mumbled incoherently to him, trying to swallow her food. Connor just put his hands over his face and tried not to smile. He eventually just walked over to her and took some of the left over bread and ate it himself, he knew they needed to start moving soon.

"Finish chewing, and mount up, we have business to attend to." Connor climbed onto his own horse Miika and waited, and continued waiting for another five minutes. "Letha if you can not finish off bread how can you finish off enemies?" He mocked her as she attempted to chew faster.

Finally, swallowing the last of her food, Letha put on a look of mock offense and scolded him. "Isn't patience part of the Assassin way?" She teased before climbing onto Noite. Connor just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her giggling in the background.

"So what are we even doing?" Letha asked him, her words slightly slurred from her concentration on keeping Noite on course since the horse was being headstrong.

"There's a Templar base near here, our job is to listen, gather information, and take them out."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Connor looked directly at her when she said those words, he narrowed his eyes and harshly reprimanded her.

"Do. Not. Ever. Underestimate the enemy, it is a good way to end up dead." Letha instead of her usual eye roll and smile, kept quiet and nodded to his words.

They arrived at the town not long after setting off and after tying up the horses in the woods to make their approach less noticeable. The assassins started walking towards the town center. _There's no one out in the streets, no one selling, something isn't right here, _Connor thought. Letha obviously had the same thoughts as he watched her slide both her hidden blades out and start looking into stores and houses from windows. He heard her gasp from behind him, then he turned and watched her get ready to break down a door.

"Letha no!" He shouted, and then he heard the gunfire, causing where she was seconds ago to be covered in smoke. Turning back around he saw Letha in a full-blown fight with two Templars; he watched her stab one in the eye and use her one short sword to slice another ones stomach open. She glanced at him and smirked before ripping her bow off her back and aiming an arrow at him. Connor watched her fire and just when he thought he was going to die from her arrow he heard a thump behind him. A Templar soldier lay dead mere feet from where his turned back had been moments before.

"Connor look out," Letha shouted, as more Templars came at her from surrounding houses, causing her to fall silent as she fought. Connor saw four Templars coming his way, taking out his tomahawk and hidden blade he started ripping the men apart. Blocking with his blade and cleaving them in the chest with his tomahawk, his face was spattered with blood from the dead soldiers. After the men lay dead at his feet, he looked around for Letha. She crouched down next to a man holding a knife to his throat, as she whispered something in his ear.

"Do you want to question him?" Connor asked her, she looked at him in response her eyes looking slightly glassy.

"I'll do it, I messed up, I do the dirty work." Letha reasoned, as she nodded to him. Connor looked down at her and could tell that something else was the matter but didn't push the issue. He watched her start questioning the man who didn't look like he would talk, he heard the screams as he walked into the house that Letha broke the door down to. Connor wanted to see what had caused her to gasp like that.

The sight of the two children lying naked and dead was enough to make him understand.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey so chapters up! Didn't end the way I expected it to but still liked it. Please R&amp;R no flames please!

Translations:

Puta = whore or bitch

Alma= soul

Senhora= Lady or miss

ele é um puta= he's a whore

* * *

"How did you know we were coming?" Letha hissed at the man whose leg was against her knife.

"Go to hell whore." The man's British accent rang in her ears, as he defiantly shut his mouth. Letha faked a sadistic smile as she stabbed down into the Templar's thigh, his screams ringing in her ears.

"How did you know we were coming?" She asked again, twisting the knife as she spoke. The Templar bit down on his lip to suppress his screaming, before opening his mouth in what Letha thought would be an answer. Instead, a glob of spit landed on her eye and dripped down her face. Using her free arm she wiped it away quickly. "It's ironic how you spit on me, while you raped and murdered little children." Letha's voice was low and murderous, she felt murderous, she didn't just want to kill this man she wanted to make it painful.

Taking out a throwing knife while locking eyes with the Templar, that was her new tactic, intimidation. Letha could see it in his eyes that he was scared, scared and in pain, _looks like he's about to feel a hell of a lot worse, _she thought to herself. In one swift motion she stabbed the blade into the side of the man's knee, right under his kneecap and pulled the blade up. The screams that ensued afterwards were so bad Connor came out from one of the houses to make sure everything was alright. He walked over to her and stood outside the puddle of blood, that the man lay in.

"Is he dead?" Connor asked, trying to examine him from outside the puddle. Letha sighed and shook her head.

"No he just passed out from the pain, he'll talk once he wakes up."

"And when will that be?" Connor demanded impatiently.

"Right about now," Letha assured him, while taking out smelling salts to wake up the Templar. She was right as well, when the man woke up he was gasping, his skin was paler than before. To Letha he looked like death.

"Tell me how you knew and I will let her torture you anymore." Connor offered the man. Letha twirled the knife between her fingers and smiled sadistically again, she didn't think it was possible for the man to pale more than he did.

Gasping for air he blurted out, "we had spies watching the houses."

"Give us names." Letha hissed, holding the knife at the base of his other uninjured kneecap. The man started to sob at the aspect of her mutilating his other knee, he tried answering but the fear of pain kept him from being able to talk properly. "If you keep sobbing I rip it open just for the fun of it." Out of the corner of her eye Letha saw Connor's look of disapproval but he didn't reprimand her in front of the Templar. _I'm going to get it at home, _she thought.

"Jack B-Burk and H-Harry Miles, those a-are the men." The Templar coughed to them. "Kill me, kill me please." He begged, looking in between her and Connor. Her nose wrinkled up at the pitiful sight below her, here was a Templar soldier who had either raped and killed children or allowed his men to do it. She didn't even want to think of the other atrocities done and carried out under this mans orders.

Letha grabbed Connor's arm to pull him to the side, he wrenched it out of her grip. "Sorry, forgot you don't like being touched on the job," Letha rolled her eyes as she mocked him and motioned him over. "I say we leave him like this." The look Connor gave her made her instantly regret her words, but still didn't back down on her decision. She watched Connor turn around and throw his ax, it embed itself into the man's chest cavity, Connor grabbed his ax out of the man's chest. Then walk past her, shouldering her as he did. Letha was knocked off balance by his slight push and would have fallen had she not balanced herself.

To be frank Letha was pissed off, pissed off at Connor Kenway. The man who had mood swings worse than a woman on her blood week. The man that constantly was either nice to her or pushing her away, the man who if she was captured would probably leave her to die if she upset him before hand. Letha spun on her heel towards her horse, which was alone. It dawned on her that Connor had left her to travel to the cave alone. She put her face in her hands and huffed angrily. Before mounting her horse and starting off in the direction she assumed the cave was in.

After getting lost numerous times and killing a couple of rabbits Letha finally made it back to the cave to find a sleeping Connor Kenway. She threw the dead rabbits at him, jolting him awake before sliding off of Noite's back and leading him to a patch of green grass. When she turned around Connor was directly behind her, she went to shoulder past him when he grabbed her arms and kept her still.

His grip on her hurt slightly but all she could think about was the irony of the situation. She could barely touch him without him getting annoyed but he could put his hands on her whenever he wanted, no that wasn't how it was going to work with her. "Let go of me, Connor." Letha's voice was a threatening hiss, his fingers tightened on her arms in response, and then he lifted his head and met her eyes. While he was distracted she kicked him in the shin and placed her knee against his crotch, he let go immediately and backed off.

Letha looked at him and waited, she wanted an apology and from his awkward stance he knew she wanted it as well. She with her arms crossed waited, glaring at him from under her hood as she did, finally she watched him start to open his mouth. "I'm sorry for leaving you." For the first time since she had tortured the man Letha gave Connor a smile, a real smile. She started walking up to him and Connor must have thought she was going in for a hug because he opened his arms slightly and shifted awkwardly.

Instead of hugging him though, Letha cheekily ducked under his grasp and kicked him gently in the upper thigh. Walking towards the fire and sitting down, she started to skin the rabbits and roast the meat so she and Connor could eat.

When it finally turned dark and her stomach was full only then did Letha let the day's events process in her head. She remembered the mangled bodies of the children and thought of the countless others she hadn't seen, the ones she was glad she hadn't seen. _Does being an assassin mean I will be subjected to these horrors on a daily basis? If it does, I don't know if I will be able to take it. _She turned towards Connor who was leaning against the wall looking into the fire. _I bet we are thinking the same thing, _she thought to herself, _I wonder how he handles all of this, I wonder how with all he has seen, how can he possibly still be so human, so alive._

"How are you still so human?" Letha whispered, Connor looked at her almost unsure if she was truly talking to him. She nodded encouragingly as she waited for his answer.

"What do you mean by 'still so human?'" He asked. Letha put her hands under her chin as she tried to figure out a way to explain in words he would understand.

"With what I saw today, it makes it difficult to not lose your,_ alma, _how do you say it in English," Letha concentrated by closing her eyes and tapping her fingers on her temples before remembering, "Your soul, how do you still have a soul?"

Now it was Connor's turn to think, and think he did, Letha patiently waited for a few minutes as he thought. "I just remember shit like this, it happens and I am not going to be able to save everyone, I can not save everyone. I used to think I could do it all alone it weakened me. My soul is weakened, it is bruised and battered but it keeps fighting so I can keep fighting. It is not in my blood to give up, being an assassin is a hard path to choose, even harder when you are thrust into this life. It takes so much from you, but if you let it, it will give back much as well." Letha thought about everything he said and remembered it, analyzing it carefully within her own mind.

"I am also sorry I killed him." Letha looked at Connor confused, she didn't understand. "The Templar, I should have left him to be eaten by the wolves in the forest, we should have let him suffer." It was Letha's turn to shake her head and give him a small smile.

"No Connor, I should apologize. You were right in killing him, if we had left him there we would be no better off, it would just have taken a piece of us away. Thank you for being stronger than I…" She murmured as she fell asleep, and if she had stayed awake a moment longer she might have seen Connor Kenway really smile.  
_Why is it already morning, _Letha asked herself, as she attempted to block the sun from her vision using her hood. _I just want to sleep for five more minutes. _Just as she started to drift off again a gentle touch on her arm jolted her back into reality. Looking up from her curled up position on the ground she could see Connor poking her with his booted foot, she waved at him, showing she was awake. This was met with another poke on the ribs, Letha glared daggers at the man in front of her.

"Connor, I will take you down if you poke me again." Letha murmured, attempting to sound threatening in her sleep deprived state.

"You would not be able to." He retorted, running a hand over the shaved part of his head. Letha was able to examine him from her position, in the morning light Connor was really quite a striking figure, he was exotic, different. She forced herself to ignore this and get up, knowing they needed to get back to the house by nightfall to inform the other assassins of what was going on. When Letha got up and started to stretch she caught Connor looking at her, she ignored this and continued stretching. When she looked up again, Letha noticed he was still staring.

"What?" Letha grunted.

"What is it you are doing? I have never seen it before." Connor confessed. Letha smiled at him and replied quickly.

"It's called stretching and when we get back to the house I'll tell you more about it, it's something I picked up during my training."

"Thank you," Connor added as he started to walk towards his horse Miika. "Now come on, we do not have time to talk." Letha nodded her head as she ran up to Noite and jumped on him, looking at Connor and nodding when she was ready to go. Then they took off down the path, Letha admired the forest scenery and all the green. They had barely gone a few miles when they came across a group harassing a woman trader, Letha stopped and looked at Connor waiting to see what they would do. When her patience was met with silence Letha decided for them.

"Pick them off with your bow, I'll go in and take out the leader." Letha decided quickly as she ran towards the men before Dax could convince her otherwise. She heard the arrows wiz past her ear and embed themselves in some of the bandits. The first man she took out didn't even see her coming. By the time they noticed her five bandits were already dead. "Let go of the trader and I'll let you live."

The musket ball that just missed her ear let her know the offer had been declined. _Your funeral, _was her last thought as she threw herself into the mass of bandits. From what she could see right now there were at least six against her, the odds weren't in her favor at the moment.

Letha took out her short swords and slid on her knees past two bandits before stabbing them both in the back. As she felt their spinal cords snap she internally winced, knowing she had paralyzed not killed them. Another arrow from Connor finished the third man off, not wanting to be outdone Letha took out two throwing knives with her right hand and threw them both. The knives embedded themselves in the throats of her targets, she walked towards them and ripped them out of the dead men's throats. The last man in front of her was the leader who started to back up, the fear on his face apparent. She killed him quickly with a slash on the throat from her hidden blade. With a smirk on her face Letha walked towards the trader the bandits had been harassing.

"Senhora, are you alright?" Letha questioned. The veiled woman nodded her head, and she lifted the veil slowly, revealing a very young woman with auburn hair and freckles. She looked to young to be a trader to Letha, _but I guess I look to young to be an assassin_. Letha looked at the woman and took in how different she was from the muscular form of Letha's body. This woman had soft curves and her hands looked unused for the tasks Letha's were used to doing. It didn't help when Connor came up after collecting his arrows and stopped short at the sight of the woman in front of him.

Observing the looks between the two Letha noted that somehow they knew each other, judging from the smirk and glances to the woman's boobs, Letha was guessing she was Connor's whore. Feeling the bile and disgust come up in her throat, Letha judged the young woman, Letha knew she could never be someone's bitch, it made her sick thinking of another woman being one.

"I'm going to get Noite," Letha muttered, her green coat tails trailing behind her, trailing blood she walked. Letha didn't know why but this woman irked her, irked her in a way she never expected. Letha tried to ignore the feeling at seeing Connor pull the woman close to him, she tried to not think of ways to murder her as his arms snaked around the whore's waist. Eventually she just jumped onto Noite and rode past Connor and the woman, ignoring Connor's protests for her to wait she continued on her own.

"Puta, ele é um puta" Letha cursed to herself in Portuguese as she rode, she hated the way Connor did this to her. Acted like he didn't care about her one little bit. Funny thing is, earlier that month he thought she had been sleeping with a male whore. Well, he hadn't said sleeping, Connor had used the term fucking. He had run up to her room and shut the door before he started screaming.

"If it's true I'm going to rip him limb from limb, first go his balls, then his…" The rant had continued on for another five minutes all of which Letha ignored. And why did he threaten it? His excuse was that she didn't need a man because it would cloud her judgment. Only after she swore to him she wasn't fucking anyone had he visibly relaxed and left her room.

Letha thought about all the men she had missed that could have given her pleasure in life, pleasure of company, and as she thought it her cheeks turned pink, pleasure in warming her bed. She was jolted from her thoughts when suddenly she heard the hard breathing of a horse coming onto her right side. Not bothering to look and just assuming it was Connor she began mocking him. "What did your little bitch not want you anymore?" When she turned her head though, she saw only the pretty trades woman clutching her blood stained side. "What the fuck happened? Where's Connor?" Letha yelled, as the young woman started to slip from her horse. Throwing herself off her own saddle she caught the dying young woman in her arms as she tried to keep her alive long enough to answer the question.

"More..." Cough. "Men…" Letha watched the woman gasp for air as she took deep breathes, trying to speak. "On-one was w-wearing a hood." The young woman's pretty brown eyes fluttered shut for the last time as Letha lay her down to rest peacefully on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry you were brought into this." Letha whispered, her heart hard as she looked down at the cooling young woman who lay dead before her. Kissing an auburn brow, before walking back towards Noite who was nickering for her to get on and ride. "But right now I'm going to find my partner."

* * *

Connor woke up to his wrists feeling raw and the frantic feeling of being trapped, considering the prison cell was smaller than average he could barely take it. He just kept his head down and tried not to imagine the black concrete walls closing in on him as he sat there pitifully with his hands and ankles tied. The aching stinging pain in his leg did help keep his nightmares at bay since the wound on his thigh was constantly rubbing against his pants fabric. His head was also throbbing, and from the sticky wet feeling on the side of his face he was pretty he was bleeding from his head.

He thought about Letha and wondered if she was stuck in this shit hole as well or if she had escaped notice. Connor then thought about Scarlett, the first woman he had ever trusted with his body, actually the only woman he had ever trusted with his body. Connor tried to stop the tears from falling as he remembered being hit on the head but still being concise to watch them stab her through the stomach. He was unable to call out for her after she fell, he could do nothing but watch her lay gasping and try to crawl towards a horse.

Connor wiped his eyes with the back of his tied hands and forced himself to look around the cell. It was small and it had metal doors that let little light filter through, not much but just enough to illuminate the rest of the cell. This cell had nothing that an assassin could use to break out, it was specially built to hold assassins. _I must have been captured by a Templar, bandits wouldn't have kept me alive or had an assassin proof cell, _Connor realized and he leaned against the cell wall. His thoughts strayed to the green hooded blonde assassin who probably had no idea he had even been captured. How could she? Letha had left him after meeting the woman he slept with.

Connor didn't understand the she-devil, that was exactly what Letha was, a she-devil. She hated him one minute, insulted him the next, then asked him personal questions, and looked for his approval on all tasks. She was driving him mad and it didn't help that she was starting to become an extremely strong assassin and if he was honest, a close friend. _If she does manage to figure out what happened and bring an army, I might be able to get out of this alive. _All of a sudden a group of men arrived in front of his cell, all wearing Templar rings, they grinned wickedly at him and the only thought running through his head was. _Letha you bastard, I need you. _


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! another chapter R&amp;R please!

translations:

foder= fuck

merda=shit

* * *

Connor looked up at the men who for the past day had beat him, trying to pry the information about the assassin's plans from him. Every time they hit him, cut him, or even just outright stabbed him he thought of the creed and everyone that would die if his information leaked, it gave him resolve. Truthfully though, Connor wondered how much more resolve he had left. He was tired and the amount of blood he had lost was making him feel even weaker.

"Where are you hiding your pitiful creed?" A shrewd man shouted at him, before bringing down hot iron on his skin. Connor was only barely able to suppress his gasps of pain as he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Go to hell." Connor spat, his answer clear, before preparing himself for another round of torture. Just as the man was about to put the iron rod on him again, a commotion down one end of the hall caught the Templars attention.

"See what that is." He ordered to the three soldiers guarding the torture chamber, Connor heard the fall of bodies soon after the soldiers were dispatched. Then he saw the man cower in fear at something, which to him was blocked by the solid wall. "Please… Please don't kill me, I have a family, a daughter." The man begged at a figure that Connor couldn't make out properly, he did see the end of a sword flash and the man's intestines spill from his body.

Connor closed his eyes and just waited for whatever it was to come though the door. A rough feminine voice cooed to him through his exhaustion and pain.

"Come on Connor, can't have you dying on me now." It was the unmistakable voice of Letha Le Doyle, he felt her take off his shackles and put her hands on him to help him stand. Her hands on his body made Connor feel uncomfortable, he didn't like being touched, it wasn't something that he enjoyed. He gently shrugged off her hands only to have his legs give out on him, Letha who must have anticipated him falling caught him on her shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to get you home." He heard her whisper in his ear, he struggled to his feet trying to help her carry him out. Letha suddenly turned around and threw him to the side of the passage casing him to grunt in pain, before covering him with her body. He had no idea what was going on until he heard the gunshots echo around the small passage. Letha staggered up, Connor noticed the crimson that stained her side but he was unable to do anything in his condition. He was having a hard enough time staying concise. It was a few more moments before Letha appeared in front of him again, covered in more blood that he knew wasn't hers.

He took in how her eyes seemed to shine like a cats in the dark tunnel as she picked him up, her shoulder and arms sliding under his. This time no more men came to intercept them and Letha helped him onto her horse. He was practically lying down on the animal unable to keep himself up no matter how hard her tried. He felt her front pressed against his back and her arms laced under his before grabbing the reigns, helping to keep him up. Connor could feel himself start to lose conciseness, he also heard her trying to keep him awake.

"Connor don't do this to me now, don't you dare fall asleep on me you ass. Plea…" He heard her frantic voice fade out of his head as he fell into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

_Something smells good, _Connor thought to himself as he tried to roll over. He could feel something soft underneath him and assumed it was straw or a blanket. The pain in his side stopped him from continuing to move as sharp sensations were hitting him in every part of his body. Opening his eyes he saw Letha sleeping on a chair near his bed, her one arm was bandaged but other than that she looked fine.

Closing his eyes to try and go back to sleep, he attempted to move into a more comfortable position. The pain was too much and he ended up groaning loudly. Within an instant he heard footsteps approach the bed and he could smell the lingering scent of vanilla, he reopened his eyes and saw the worried face of Letha. Her lips were cast in a slight frown and even though she tried smiling at him he could tell her was nervous and worried.

"How long have I been out?" Connor groaned, his could hear the crackling in his own voice. Her reply was short and contained no emotion.

"A few hours."

Connor looked into her eyes, which as soon as they met his turned downwards and tried to avoid his gaze, that's when he new she was hiding something. And he wanted to know what.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her until she was sitting on the bed right next to him, he was surprised to hear her gasp in pain. Until then he remembered the arm he had grabbed was bandaged, Connor relaxed his grip until it was like he was barely touching her. "What happened?"

"Yo-your friend, the girl, she died." Letha whimpered, she was looking at him her eyes full of shame. Connor looked down at the bed sadly, he had known she was probably dead but hearing it caused grief to surge into his system. "I'm so sorry… If it makes you feel better she died trying to help." It didn't but he knew Letha knew this as well. Letha made to move away from him, but as the tears started to appear Connor realized he didn't want to be alone.

"Stay." He whispered. She just looked at him and nodded her hair coming loose and covering part of her face, he closed his eyes and started sleeping again. As Connor slept instead of the nightmares he was expecting the only thing he dreamt of was a green hood and blonde hair.

* * *

Letha sat on the edge of the bed and yawned, she was so tired and even if she wanted to move to her own bed she couldn't. Connor had fallen asleep with his arm weaved into hers, it was one of the first times he had initiated physical contact. It was a weird thing to think that a person, especially a man was so scared of contact that he shied away from it. She knew only bits of his past and realized there were probably reasons why he didn't want to get close to anyone.

Letha didn't mind contact in small amounts, she knew that as long as it was well intended she wasn't in danger. Her eyes started closing and she tried to stay awake she really did, but it was proving impossible. Knowing if she moved Connor would wake up she decided to sleep on the very edge of the bed. She wasn't going to lie, it was nice to lay next to someone, to feel the comfort of being safe. Letha slept easily, having already told other master assassins that they needed to watch the forest and trees. Especially keep an eye out for Jack Burk and Harry Miles, and if they were spotted to take them out.

She also thought about what they had told her. She had already been assigned to another mission that would require her to leave in a few days. She had been told her job was to take out the Templar that had captured Connor. It was a day she was looking forward to, except for the fact she had to tell Connor himself. Knowing Connor, training with him, meant she knew he wouldn't approve of her leaving without him to go anywhere.

It must have been a few hours of light sleeping when she felt Connor start shifting next to her. Moving quickly and blinking the sleep from her eyes, Letha sat up before Connor even opened his own. He smirked at her as she tried not to blush, she knew he probably had an idea of exactly what happened. She thanked God in her head for giving Connor a brain and not mention that she had slept next to him.

"Did you tell the other assassins about what we found out?"

"Of course, once you were being taken care of I told them at once." Letha paused for a moment before teasing him. "The women who bandaged you were quite pleased with what they saw." Just as she expected his eyes cast downward and if it wasn't for his deep tan she knew a blush would appear on his cheeks.

"Did you get cleaned up at the same time?" Connor asked her, gesturing at her arm.

"No I didn't let them until you were dealt with," pulling up the bottom of her shirt, Letha showed him the thick bandages on her stomach. "This was the one they were most worried about." She watched his eyes roam the blood stained bandage space.

"What eve..." Connor started, Letha already knowing what he was asking cut him off with an answer.

"Gun shot, went straight through. I got lucky. You on the other hand aren't going to be fit to fight for a few weeks." The look of pure horror on Connor's face made her chuckle, before she frowned again. She didn't like being without a partner, it caused problems.

"So who are you choosing to replace me?" Connor's voice was bitter and Letha realized he was jealous. It caused her to smirk as she stood up from his bed and looked down on him.

"I'm not, I'll do solo missions until you get better."

"That's not safe."

"Doesn't matter if it's safe or not I won't take another partner. You don't need to worry about me anyway, I can't fight with this arm." Letha admitted before walking towards the door of the sick room.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Don't be a pussy, I just want some food. I'll bring you some as well." He nodded silently as she left. Letha walked down the halls of the large house and saw all the assassins that tipped their heads to her as she walked by. It had been an easy transition into the household for Letha, no problems or conflicts. She had even become good friends with some of the other assassins, often visiting them when Connor didn't need her.

When she arrived at the kitchen the first thing she did was load her plate up with food, mainly meat, and grab some ale. Letha noticed a few of her friends waving her over to a table gesturing that they had room for one more. Walking over to them quickly and sitting down, she recognized the faces of Skydra Tesslar and William Marks.

"How's it being the feared partner of Connor Kenway?" William teased her, his green eyes lighting up and causing his features to be even more handsome.

"Fucking fantastic." Letha's retorted, followed by a slight chuckle. "I see you both are looking well."

"As well as one can be when the threat of dying hangs over us at all moments." Skydra commented. Letha noticed the older woman rub her stomach, _it's probably my imagination but is her stomach looking more… No it's not possible. _

"Don't ya go 'round talkin' like that love," William mused, as he looked into the ebony haired woman's eyes.

"Am I missing something here?" Letha questioned. Her two friends looked at her at the same time, almost as if they were burning holes in her. _What did I say that was so wrong, _she wondered to herself.

"Well," Skydra started to say, "I'm pregnant."

" 'N I'm the father." They both looked so proud that Letha was unable to say anything for a few moments until she came to her senses.

Looking at her two friends Letha grinned, she knew it was going to happen, guess Connor owed her the bet money after all. "That's brilliant! I'm so happy for you." Letha exclaimed, proud as she could be for her two assassin friends. As they kept discussing the baby and what they planned to do, Letha couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Having a baby was a privilege and an honor, most everyone wants to have a child.

But for Letha, a kid wasn't an option for many reasons and seeing her friends so happy made her realize everything she was truly missing. After talking for awhile, and telling Skydra and William everything that had happened over the past few days, Letha excused herself to take food to Connor.

"Connor I'm so sorry it took so long I was just talking to…" Letha started talking even before she walked into the room, but paused at the sight she saw when she walked in. Connor was giving her the death stare, the stare he reserved for only the most severe moments of punishment. Putting the food down on the on table in the sick room Letha turned around and put her hands on her hips before finally asking. "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me."

"Não I didn't! What are you off on?"

"Then why did the mentor come in here and tell me you were assigned to another mission in three days to go and kill a Templar leader." Connor was livid and his eyes were wild.

"Merda! I didn't think it was a big deal!" Letha told him honestly. She hadn't hid it on purpose but with everything that had happened she didn't expect it to be a huge deal, assassins did solo assignments.

"It is! You can not go out there alone. Fuck Letha, you told me you were not going on missions for awhile!"

"Three days is awhile for us Connor."

"Why did you not tell me earlier? That is all I want to know." He fumed at her.

"Because it's not a big deal Connor, I'm a big grown up assassin who can take care of herself, it's not even a big assignment. Just some low level Templar leader." Letha assured him, trying to knock some sense into his thick skull. It didn't work.

Connor turned away from her on the bed and muttered words that sounded suspiciously like, 'whore', 'bitch', and 'cunt'. Letha's face turned red as she started to calmly talk to him.

"Connor, I don't know why you are being so difficult about this, especially considering it's a basic mission, I'll be back before you know it." She received no response. "Fine when you aren't being a cunt and when you want to say good-bye I'll be in my room."

That moment came two days later, just a day before she was scheduled to leave after the Templar. She had been sitting at her desk polishing and sharpening her knives when the brooding figure of Connor Kenway walked in. Looking up at him as he walked in Letha saw him limp towards her, realizing he was in pain Letha sprang up and helped him towards her bed. His arm encircling her waist as she helped take the weight off his leg

He sat down on the edge of her freshly made bed; he looked around awkwardly for a moment. Letha sighed and faced him, realizing she would need to start talking and just act like the problem never happened. "Feeling better?"

"Does it look like I am feeling any better?" Connor snapped at her, Letha rolled her eyes at him and went back to sharpening her knives.

"Do not go." She heard whispered from him.

"What?"

"Do not go, I already talked to the mentor he has agreed to sending William in your place."

"You did what?" Letha hissed at him, going towards her bed and sitting next to him.

"You do not have to go," Connor explained. "The mentor said William can go in your place since your arm is not completely better." Letha looked at him confused, she didn't understand why he cared so much.

"I'm not making William do my work like that. It's wrong…" Letha told him, she watched Connor cast his eyes down and use one hand to rub his head. "What?"

"I already told them you would not be going, William left early." Connor whispered sheepishly. Letha couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was livid as she jumped onto Connor and pinned him beneath her, not caring he was still hurt.

"Do you realize what you've done? Foder, Skydra's pregnant with his child you idiot." She leaned in closer to his face and hissed in his ear. "If anything happens to him, it's on my concise." Letha got up and grabbed her knives before leaving her room, all she could think about was wanting to hit something, and hit it hard.

She could hear Connor calling for her but at the moment Letha didn't care, she couldn't care. The only thing that was pulsing through her was anger, pure hot-blooded anger that seemed to rip away every clear thought from her mind. The woods didn't seem close enough for her and she started sprinting to get away from the house, sprinting to get away from Connor. When she finally reached a clearing she sat down, put her hands in her hair and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

As she sat up, she heard the rustling and cracking of twigs behind her, she reached down for her short swords incase it wasn't a friendly. Spinning around with her swords in her hands Letha saw what was making the noise, it was a tiny wolf pup. It fearlessly walked up to her and started to nibble at her boots. Letha glanced around, she was worried that a mother wolf would come out and go after her to protect the pup. Letha started to walk away from the puppy that bounded after her, and started to whimper as she walked faster.

Letha eventually stopped and turned around to see the wolf fall over it's own paws and land face down in the leaves. Not being able to contain herself Letha let out a laugh and smiled at the puppy that got up and bounded over to her again. Eventually Letha gave into her soft side and picked the animal up, she made sure to avoid her still healing arm and side wound as she brought the pup close to her chest. She held him out in front of her and examined the baby closely. It was dark gray all over except for the tips of his body, which were black, black paws, black ears, back muzzle, and black tail. It was peculiar to even see wolves this close to human civilization at this time of year.

Letha forgot about her argument with Connor as she carried her new companion to the house to get him some food and set him up in her room. As she walked into the house many of the younger assassins came up and asked to pet him. At first she was hesitant to how to wolf pup would react at being around so many new people, but her fears were quickly extinguished when the puppy played with Nickolas. To hear the little boy have so much joy in his voice and laugh made her realize just how much childhood was taken from those raised in the Creed. It made her sad thinking about it.

"Thanks for letting us play with him Letha!" Nickolas yelled, as he ran to catch up with his trainee friends. Letha reached down to pick up her wolf and carried him up the stairs, she made to go into her own room but heard groaning coming from Connor's. After debating with herself if going in was worth it, her curiosity and concern won over and she opened the door. What she saw inside caused her cheeks to heat up and her stomach to twist and turn into knots.

Connor was inside shirtless and just wearing his undergarment as he struggled to put on pants, his injuries prohibiting him from doing it. Immediately putting the puppy down Letha shut the door, rushed to his side and walked in front of him so he knew she was there. "Are you ok?" she whispered, their fight from earlier out of her mind.

"I just… Umm… I can not put my pants on. It hurts to much…" Connor admitted, his gaze pointed at her feet in embarrassment.

"Shh, it's fine. Not a big deal. I'll help you ok?" Letha promised as she slid to the floor and gently put his feet through the bottom of his linen pants. As she rose from the floor she brought the pants up with her, making sure she didn't hit the wound on his leg. Letha also made sure not to look at his package, which many other women would have taken this opportunity to do. Once they reached his waist she buckled the belt for him without a thought before starting on his shirt, she tried not to notice how hot the room had gotten. She took the shirt and for this she had to get closer to him, after putting it over his head and getting many winces in return, she finished. _It's almost a sin to cover up a body that perfect… _Her thoughts were distracted by the wolf pup who previously was busy sniffing everything, came over to Letha and Connor, Letha watched a look of alarm pass over Connor's face.

"I forgot you're scared of wolves." Letha apologized before picking up the little black tipped puppy.

"Can I hold him?" Connor hesitantly asked her, almost as if he was afraid she would say no. Without a word Letha just passed off the little puppy to him and a complete change came over his features. His eyes turned soft and a small smile light up his features, he looked content with the puppy lying in his arms.

"Do you want him?" Letha spoke before even registering the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Well, what are you going to name him then?" Letha's curiosity won out and she had to ask. He looked at her and grinned before replying quickly.

"Blackjack."


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys this chapters a bit shorter! Promise i'll make up for it next time! anyway R&amp;R :)

Vai-te Foder= fuck off or fuck yourself

amor= love

* * *

Letha sat in her tree while gazing at the road waiting for William to come back. It had been a week since he left, two days to many for her liking. The mission had been simple, kill the Templar while he was sleeping, get out of there, and head home. Between her time of caring for an injured Connor and baby Blackjack, Letha had little to actually just sit and wait. The waiting was the worst, who wanted to be sitting in a tree everyday praying that one of your best friends wasn't hanging dead somewhere? No one, and especially not Letha.

A rustling in the branches below her caused her hands to instantly go to the short swords clipped onto her thighs. Letha only relaxed when the hood of Connor's cloak became visible to her, she tried to hide her smirk at his hiss in pain when his leg bumped a branch. "Whatcha need?" She slurred.

"Thought you would like the company." He muttered, while clambering up into the branch next to her with none of his usual grace or ease.

"What I'd like is for William to get back." Connor stayed silent at this, Letha knew she was being unfair but at the moment she didn't care. It had been impossible for her to look Skylar in the eyes even after her friend had said having William go made more sense then sending Letha. "How's your leg and everything else?"

"It is healing, just not quickly enough."

"Maybe one of the reasons is because you're climbing trees and doing things one in your condition shouldn't be." She pointed out, before turning her back on him, a hard shove on her right shoulder almost sent her from the branch she was sitting on. The brief sensation of falling was cut off as she grabbed onto a branch a few feet lower than her original spot. The amused face of Connor Kenway gazed at her, Letha just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Vai-te Foder." She stated, before starting to climb down the tree. She could hear Connor cursing and clumsily following her to the ground, muttering something about 'wasting his time'.

When she made it to the ground the first thing she noticed was little Nickolas playing with Blackjack. The boy had taken to the wolf pup quickly and she knew Connor often asked him to look after Blackjack while he was busy. Feeling Blackjack's fur against her leg she bent down to pick up the animal who wiggled in her arms as Connor approached. Putting down the puppy, all Letha could do was watch Blackjack run to Connor, who smiled down at his little prize. Letha took in how much more innocent Connor's face looked, it almost seemed as if the little boy in him was coming out.

Even through his smile she could see the pain walking was causing him, so Letha forgot her annoyance and approached him. After doing it for a week it had become common for Letha to slip her arms around Connor's waist and help him take the weight off his leg. As she did this for the hundredth time something caught her attention on the road coming towards the house. It was a lone horse from what she could see, but she recognized it as one of the horses from the Assassins stable. Then the horse turned and exposed the body that was lying on the horse's back. All that covered the body was a white hooded cloak splattered with crimson.

"Go." Connor yelled at her after noticing it as well, pushing her towards the horse and dying rider. Letha paused for a second as Connor turned and started yelling for Nickolas to get inside to alert the other assassins. Connor turned back to her and screamed, "Go! I'll be fine."

She nodded and started running towards the horse, when Letha reached it, she recognized the hood. It was William's cloak. Slowly approaching the horse letting it calm before grabbing the reigns, she moved towards what seemed to be a dead William. _Please, don't let this be… _She thought to herself. Clenching her hands around the crimson stained hood that she was about to pull back, Letha sent a quick prayer up.

Just as she was about to see if it really was William someone tackled her to the ground, pinning her body underneath his or her own. She started struggling until she heard the boom. It was so loud Letha's ears started to ring and her head felt like a thousand bells were going off at once. Letha clasped her hands over her ears as she tried to stop the ringing. The person on top of her was obviously having the same difficulty since their arms, which had been around her had been removed. Feeling someone lifting her up, Letha let the hands lift her to her feet, she turned and saw blood painting everything around where the horse had been.

All that remained of the horse and it's dead rider was the splattered blood and guts everywhere. Shreds of the hood were on the ground being clutched by a silent Skydra, who held them in her hands. Letha pushed the assassin helping her off and stumbled towards her friend. As she got close to Skydra she could see the tear tracks on the woman's face. Kneeling down next to the woman Letha was going to comfort her when Skydra spoke.

"Get away from me."

"Sky…"

"Just go away."

Letha glanced at the blood stained dirt before getting up and starting to walk away. Looking at all the assassins in the clearing she could only see one other that was covered in blood, Connor. He started walking towards her and she met him halfway, then she slipped her arms around him and walked him towards the house. Throughout the whole journey to his room they said nothing, all Letha could hear was their breathing, not even a bird was chirping. When they finally made it to Connor's room, instead of leaving Letha shut the door.

She could feel the burning in her eyes as the tears welled up when the door finally shut. Letha turned and pressed her back against the door, Connor just watching her uncertain to what would happen next. Letha was uncertain herself, she wanted to hit him, too blame him for what had happened to William, but all she felt was pain. So she sank to floor and brought her knees to her chest before hugging herself with her arms. Letha rocked back and forth as she cried, she just let the tears slip out.

When she felt something tentatively touch shoulder she flinched and looked up into the face of Connor, whose hand was hovering over her. His eyes were watery and even though Letha wanted so badly to be mad at him she couldn't. Letha could see the guilt in Connor's eyes, no matter how badly he tried to hide it from her. She stood up from her position on the floor, and wiped her eyes with a part of her outfit that wasn't covered in blood. Then she took off her blood soaked cloak, leaving her in a baggy undershirt and her tight pants. She went to Connor's bed and took off her boots before sitting in it. He looked at her unsure of what was going to happen, as she beckoned him over.

Connor limped towards her and when he reached her, she helped him shrug off his cloak and remove his boots, finally Letha used her thumb to remove blood that had splattered on his face. Once he was relatively clean, Letha lead him to his bed and put him in it, before getting in herself, covering them with a blanket. From what he had told her, Connor never once had anyone to help comfort him through a death, she was going to change that.

"It's ok Connor, I'm not leaving you." Letha whispered while stroking his face gently, she barely contained her surprise and he put his arms around her waist and his head on her chest. She was about to push him off when he started sobbing.

"H-He… di-did not des-deserve that…" Connor stuttered as he sobbed into her chest clutching her tighter.

"Shh, amor. Just let it all out." Letha cooed, trying to control her own tears, as she stroked Connor's head.

"The worst part is… I still do not regret it." He murmured, propping himself up and looking into her eyes. Blood shot blue met brown and for a moment Letha's breathe hitched, but only for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him cautiously, trying to ignore the fact his arms were still around her.

"I am glad it was William that went, I saw Skydra crying and I still was glad," Connor finally murmured, his body ridged as he waited for her to respond. "I do not think I could handle losing you."

Letha was shocked at his statement, unsure how to respond she kept silent while she formulated an answer. A million thoughts were running through her head before she finally responded.

"I… I can't say I think the same." Letha admitted. She wanted to move into a more comfortable position but Connor's arms just tightened on her waist, causing her previously healed injury to flare in pain. Her wince immediately caused him to loosen his arms and have his eyes scan her body for anything serious. "It's fine just let me get comfortable then you can get your hands back on me."

Once she was snuggled on her side she saw how bloodshot Connor's eyes were. Her features softened and she placed her hands on his chest trying to give him all the comfort he needed. Letha felt Connor's arms wrap around her again, pressing her body up against his. Surprisingly, it was Letha who stiffened not Connor, who usually gets the worst in touching situations. G_uess guilt changes people, _Letha realized.

She finally relaxed into his touch and allowed everything to wash over her. They just lay next to each other in comfortable silence, Letha imagined what someone would think if they walked in. Probably that they had sex, _or as Connor would say fucked. _It caused Letha to smile, Connor had a dirty mouth one that was just as dirty as her own, but all these thoughts couldn't stay in her head as images of William's bloody cloak came back into her mind.

"You know I'm going to have to leave, so I can kill this Templar." Letha murmured to Connor, who opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I know and when you go I am coming with you." Connor tightened his grip on her as he spoke.

"You aren't healed yet." Letha protested, but any efforts to keep Connor rested were denied to her.

"If you think I am going to leave you alone, with everything that happened today? With me losing someone because of my stupid decision today? I will not lose you too." Connor told her forcefully, his eyes were so intense that Letha realized she would never be able to convince him otherwise. She knew it was selfish but she was fine with that.

* * *

Connor was surprised at how comfortable he was lying next to Letha. He tried to think of how long they had been in the room for but quickly came to the realization he didn't care. The blonde assassin who was still technically his trainee helped him to forget about the days events, helped him forget about the guilt. They had been lying silently next to each other for what felt like hours. The silence between them was broken by the gurgling of his stomach. Connor looked down sheepishly and felt a slight warming in his cheeks as one of Letha's eyes opened accompanied by a small smile.

"Might wanna go get some food amor. If I keep hearing that how am I ever going to get any sleep?" Letha smirked. Connor just chuckled before noticing how dark it had gotten outside, he hadn't noticed it before Letha pointed it out.

"Do you want any?" He asked carefully as he opened the wooden door.

"Não." She yawned in response, before turning her back towards him, giving him a view of her ass. "If you keep staring I'll have a knife in your neck." That was all the encouragement he needed to start his walk towards the kitchen.

He made it down there without passing any other assassins, all of which he assumed were grieving in privacy. Going through the empty dining hall and pushing past the doors into the kitchen, Connor saw something that caused him to pause. In the kitchen, hunched over on the floor was Nickolas; his hand was rubbing Blackjack's back.

"Nickolas, what are you doing up?" Connor asked him as he starting walking over towards the boy.

"I couldn't sleep, don't feel good." Was the answer Connor got, his eyes softened as he saw the redness of the boys eyes.

"Is it about William?" The little boy gazed up at him and nodded before hugging his knees to his chest, moments later Connor heard the sobs. He sat down next to Nickolas and hugged him, similarly to what Letha had done with him. _Except I do not have the tits for his head to rest on. _

"He di-didn't des-deserve to-to d-die like that." Nickolas cried out, Blackjack who had been lying calmly on the floor, started to lick the boys face.

"No one deserves to die like that." Connor commented, before looking at the boy who looked back up at him, before lowering his gaze. "No look at me, Nick…" He told him gently, using the affectionate nickname he called the young assassin. "It is going to be ok, we will find the man that did this to him and put a stop to it, Letha and I are going to make sure of that."

"I don't want 'ya to go." Nickolas told him.

"Well If I do not go who will look after Letha?" Connor asked him, trying to make him understand.

"Ohh…" Nickolas responded, his features changed to one of desperation to understanding. "I feel like a babe for cryin'."

"I cried, I probably will again when I get back to my room." Connor admitted, he didn't want Nickolas thinking that to show remorse for a friend's death made you weak.

"Even you?" Nickolas gasped shocked, his mouth agape.

"Yes, William was my friend…" Connor almost admitted to it being his fault for William's death but stopped himself. "Now I think you should go to bed."

Connor stood and offered Nickolas a hand, the young boy took it, before bending down to pick up Blackjack. Nickolas held the wolf puppy out to Connor to take from his hands. Connor just smiled kindly at the boy and shook his head.

"But don't you want someone to comfort you while you sleep?" Nickolas questioned him, his head cocked to one side.

"I think I will be fine without him for one night, plus something's already taken up part of my bed." Connor answered, his thoughts drifted to the blonde, who was probably wondering where he was. He could imagine her worried about him, all flustered on his bed waiting for him to come in… Connor couldn't tell if it was his own imagination or that his pants were starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. _Get ahold of yourself Connor you are in front of a child! _

Nickolas looked happy at the thought of taking Blackjack to his room and he started running out of the kitchen Blackjack in his arms. Just as the young white robed assassin was about to run out of the kitchen he paused and said one thing.

"Thank you Connor." Then with a white flash Nickolas disappeared from Connor's eyes and through all the pain and guilt, Connor smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This chapters a little slow but it gives you more insight to how everyone feels and more on Connor and Scarlet. Anyway R&amp;R please!

* * *

He opened the door to his room to see a still sleeping Letha. Her hair had completely come out from her braids and it splayed behind her on the pillows. Connor put down the plate with the food he had brought up for her, sure Letha probably wouldn't want it but he'd rather have it for her if she did wake up later hungry. As he slipped beside her he tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that had been pounding in his brain ever since his talk with Nickolas. Connor tried to distract himself by looking at Letha and examining her features, if it was possible she seemed even more innocent while she slept. Her features had softened and the lines of grief and horror that had been etched in her face from earlier disappeared.

Connor flinched involuntarily as he felt warm fingers gently caress his side, moments after he felt Letha's body pressed against his own, her body craving his warmth. Truthfully, Connor had no idea what was going on with himself, since this girl had entered into his life he had let down barrier after barrier. Now she had broken through yet another one, granted the death of their friend had pushed all concise thoughts out of his head. Too much had happened in such a short span of time, by now Connor just had basic need taking over. His thoughts drifted to Scarlett, and he felt tears start to well up again, the woman he realized he had somewhat loved.

Scarlett had been the one woman he trusted physically and also was one of the only friends he had. They had met shortly after he killed Charles Lee if he remembered correctly, which Connor knew he had. It started off when he had walked into a bar…

**Flash back**

Connor pulled his hood up before walking in the bar, if he could conclude on anything it was that he needed a drink. If he was honest, more than one. He sat down at the counter and lay down the money for a drink just as his drink was put in front of him he heard a woman's British accent ring in his ears.

"Excuse me Sir, but if you're going to keep that, paying for it needs to come first." Connor looked back around on his chair to watch the scene unfolding behind him. A gorgeous, busty, young woman in a low cut leaf green dress was arguing with a man who held what looked liked a silver pocket watch.

"Well ah don't completely got da coin ah need to buy this watch, but I'm sure we can work somethin' out." The man leered over the young woman who just eyed him with disgust. Connor waited to interfere, he wanted to see what the young woman would do. Then shocking even him the girl pulled out a pistol from a hidden layer in her dress and pointed it at the man. Connor ignored the gasps of everyone around him and focused on the shaking hand holding the gun. They were slim, pale, and delicate looking, innocent hands. _She is not going to kill him, _Connor knew it before she even lowered the gun.

The man seized the chance and pulled his own gun from his holster, Connor rolled his eyes as the girl put her hands over her mouth to deter a scream. Her own gun dropped to the ground and Connor realized as usual, he would have to interfere. Slowly getting up from his chair still holding onto his mug of ale Connor stalked towards the man, whose eyes were now trailing up the trader's body.

The man didn't even have time to react as Connor slammed his mug of ale over top the man's head. The man crumpled to the floor covered in ale that was mixing with blood. Without a word Connor bent down and found the silver pocket watch, now slightly red from the man's blood and handed it to the auburn beauty. Ignoring the watch the woman threw her arms around him causing Connor to nearly lose his footing.

"Thank you so much! If I had lost this watch my father would have killed me." She squealed, as she pulled back to look into his face, Connor would never forget her pretty brown eyes as she looked up at him with such gratitude.

**End of Flashback**

Connor was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice Letha's icy eyes staring up at him. Only when he felt her hands travel around his waist did he see her eyes, which were half open and glaring at him.

"You were gone a long time." She remarked flipping around so her back faced him. Her shoulders shifted causing her shirt to expose part of her back and shoulders. As he answered her Connor traced the white scars that littered her back with gentle fingers. He had never seen an assassin with scars like hers, they were to perfect to be from a battle, as much as he wanted to ask Connor decided to save his questions for a later time.

"I met Nickolas and spoke with him, he was not doing so well." Connor admitted.

"Oh..." He heard her whisper. Feeling bolder than ever Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, after he felt her stiffen, Connor started to pull away. Then he felt her arms wrap around his hands keeping them there. It was comfortable and not much later he drifted off to sleep at the sound of her deep breathing.

Connor woke up when he heard the soft padding of wrapped feet on the floor. He tried to drown out the noise for awhile and probably would have if Letha had still been curled next to him. Instead he used his arm the one arm that could fully extend, since nearly every other part of his body was somehow injured, and he felt for her warmth. Once he opened his eyes Connor realized she was gone and to where he didn't know. The frightening feeling of having her leave him behind seized hold of his very being and he jolted awake.

_I swear to the spirits if she left me…_ To busy in his own thoughts Connor didn't realize his blood soaked cloak from yesterday had disappeared along with Letha's. Walking as fast as one still recovering from torture injuries could, Connor stumbled up to a group of male assassins who didn't seem to be able to properly focus on him. _Must be because of William, _Connor realized, he felt a stab of guilt for remembering how well liked the assassin had been.

"Have you seen Letha this morning?" Connor questioned trying and failing to keep the worry out of his tone. The other assassins all shared a look at the mention of Letha's name, Connor mentally noted this and would figure out the reason later.

One of them, probably close to Letha's age answered him coyly, "I think she went down to the spring…" He noticed the young man's red stained face and realized exactly what was probably going on. Everyone knew the spring was where the female assassins bathed, _these cocks must have followed her there before. _Connor glared at the men before turning on his heel and starting his slow journey to the springs.

Connor wasn't going to lie he had been down to the springs his own fair share, just for different reasons than the other male assassins. He often found the place calming, the water, which ran quickly contained tiny shiny fish that reflected the light. The trees also grew thick and made you feel isolated from the world, isolated and immersed in the nature of the place. It took Connor thirty solid minutes of huffing to reach where most women usually bathe, peering carefully in to check if Letha was there he was met by a grim sight. Nothing.

Letha wasn't here, Connor practically growled in frustration and was about to hit the ground when he heard the giggle. He headed towards where he had last heard the childish sound and about fifty meters from where he had just been standing Connor saw Letha. The first thing he noticed was how much skin she was baring, instead of her usual conservative attire, Letha wore a wrap on her chest and a tight wrap on her legs. The white wrap on her legs didn't even come down to mid thigh and Connor found his eyes trailing down her long tan legs before he understood what the source of her entertainment was.

She was dangling her feet in the water and letting the fish gently nibble on her toes. Connor was entranced by her innocence and found himself unknowingly walking towards her, he didn't even realized he had snapped a twig until he saw Letha on her feet knives in hand.

"Come out puta or I flay you alive!" She snarled, her voice so different from how it had been mere seconds ago. Connor held up his hands and walked out of the dense cover of the trees, once Letha realized it was him she lowered her knives but her expression was still wary. He would like to say that he wasn't distracted by her lack of clothing, but no matter how hard Connor willed his eyes to stay up eventually they found her body. Letha realizing what he was looking at turned around gingerly, giving him a full view of her ass before picking up her baggy shirt and shrugging it on. Then when she picked up her pants Letha eyes him wickedly, Connor couldn't help but gulp at her smile.

Slowly and sensually as she could Letha pulled on her baggy pants, Connor was having a hard enough time keeping himself under control as it was, and then turned around. The look on her face was so sultry and so seductive Connor felt the desire churning in his gut. The primal desire that coursed through his veins made him realize how much he wanted the young woman. Trying to save himself from embarrassment Connor finally formed a sentence as she stood in front of him, hands on her chest waiting for an explanation.

"You left and I did not know where so I became worried." He managed to choke out. Letha nodded in understanding and he watched her bite her lip, another pulse of desire shot through his system. _What is wrong with me today? _

"You know I won't leave you right? You're my partner, where I go we both go." Letha consoled him before asking. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"I asked…" Connor told her, he wondered if this really was his partner, the girl who could barely see him shirtless but was fine with him seeing her in undergarments. He felt like this was some spirit playing with his emotions, Connor's theory was proved wrong when the girl gave him a swift kick to the back of the thigh. "James, Lucas, and Leo, they were the ones who told me."

"Esses filhos da puta…" Connor heard her mutter, he could never get over how her mouth was worse than a sailors crude talk. "But then who was following me the other time…"

"They have followed you?"

"Yes, which is why I bathe in undergarments, do you think it's fun not being to be able to properly wash my tits?" Letha retorted, her voice sarcastic and annoyed, though he knew not at him.

"Do you need me to speak with them?" Connor asked her, carefully disguising his anger at the men who dared spy on her. The look Letha gave him made him prepare for another assault from the small woman. Strutting up to him Letha put a hand on his chest and pushed him into a tree ejected her hidden blade, holding it near his throat.

"I don't need a man to help me win my own battles. You may be all I have here but I've been without anything before." Letha hissed, even though the woman was threatening him Connor felt no fear, it was an empty threat and they both knew it. For now though Connor would wait until he was fit to start placing his own threats on the woman in front of him.

"If you are done trying to prove how strong you are, we need to head back to the house."

**Letha POV **

It felt weird to be so used to being close to someone, especially when that someone had been your mentor not so long ago. When Letha had woken up this morning, legs entangled in Connor's and her back pressed up against his chest it felt nice, to nice. Letha knew if she wasn't careful her feelings for Connor would develop into something that wasn't allowed to be. In her head were the words her superiors had drilled into her brain since day one of training, _para se manter vivo, ficar sozinho, _translated it meant, to stay alive, stay alone.

At the beginning Letha had thought it was a stupid thing to say, how could being alone improve your chance of living? She only realized what it truly meant earlier this morning when she had walked past the kitchen to see other assassins taking care of a sick Skydra. Even from her position Letha could hear the name coming out of Skydra's mouth, William. She was repeating his name over and over, the name coming out as a cry over and over.

The shame Letha had felt was over whelming and even though she hadn't planned to bathe at that moment decided to anyway just to get away from the noise. As she walked towards the door she heard James, Lucas, and Leo talking but when she past them, carrying her and Connor's dirty assassin cloak and hoods they paused. Then she heard the voice of Leo, she knew it was him because of the Italian accent, "vigliacco." Letha stopped, she knew what the word meant, coward, this bastard had called her a coward. Called her a coward for no reason, called her a coward for a decision that hadn't been made by her.

Letha had turned around dropping the dirty clothes and without warning punched Leo hard in the stomach. Then ignoring his gasps of pain continued towards the washroom, where some of the hired maids took care of the dirty outfits. Letha dropped the cloaks and headed into the woods without another thought, keeping only her hidden blades and long knives with her, she had stripped, being careful not to unravel her binding. The water had helped her escape the pain and wash off all the guilt she had felt about William's death. She couldn't change what had happened but she could change what would happen to the men who had done it.

That thought in itself was the only reason why Letha was going back with Connor to the house so soon. When they finally reached their destination Letha refused to cower under some of the nasty looks she was receiving from other assassins, instead she stood taller and straighter. Feeling a sharp pain in her arm, Letha looked at Connor who had pinched her. She was about to smack him when he pointed out the Mentor that dealt out missions.

"Come on," Letha whispered, as she walked into the main area that was now crawling with assassins that were awaiting orders from the Mentor. Letha refused to looked nervous as all assassin eyes were on her and Connor, she knew they blamed her for the death of William. Connor practically growled as one assassin named Robert started to approach Letha, the man immediately backed off. Letha couldn't hold back her smirk, as much as anyone wanted to mess with her they wouldn't dare get on Connor's bad side.

Letha still decided to stop and stare at Robert before commenting. "William's death is hard but don't blame me for a crime I didn't commit, blame those who murdered him." She kept walking forward and she could tell her words had swayed opinion slightly in her favor.

When she finally reached the Mentor she smiled slightly at him, his name was Abraham, it was something of a joke between her and Connor. Since Abraham in the bible had been a wise and calm old man while the Abraham she stood in front of was a wise, impatient, and strong man in his early forties.

"Mentor." She smirked.

"Letha Le Doyle, I knew I'd receive a meeting from you."

"Oh I'd bet on that."

"You want to go after the Templar leader who killed William." Abraham guessed, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sim, I do."

"You may not." Abraham concluded. Letha stood in front of him her mouth agape and the reality only just registering in her brain. Connor's voice shocked her out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean we can not go after him? What else are we suppose to do? Sit here and rot away?" Connor's voice raised, Letha resisted the urge to slap her hot headed partner as she waited for the mentor's answer. He regarded her and Connor looking at each of them, taking in every detail.

"Connor you aren't even fully fit and I have another assignment for Letha to complete."

"I do not care if I am fit or not…" Connor explained, Letha waited for him to complete his thought, and what he said shocked her, Abraham, and everyone else in the room. "Where ever she goes, I go, we are a team. We are partners."


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I know it's been a little longer than usual but here's another chapter! I hope this gives you some insight for everything and maybe gives the characters insight to each other.. As usual R&amp;R!

* * *

Letha tried not to laugh as Connor Kenway walked out of the maid's rooms sulking, _he must not have liked his undercover clothes,_ she thought. Abraham had given them the assignment to stake out and free captives from a Templar outpost that was apparently hidden in New York. Unfortunately, this also meant that they would need to go undercover so while Letha laughed at Connor she forgot what her own outfit would be. She forgot until an assassin named Sarah placed a pink bundle in front of her. Letha looked down and examined it, _there's no way this is my… Foder. _

She picked up the pink thing in front of her, it was a dress, the one she was expected to wear on their assignment. "This isn't going to happen." She told anyone who was in the room, throwing the dress back onto the table.

"Tis the only dress we have, that's appropriate." One of the women commented.

"To hell with it being appropriate, I'm not wearing that Merda." Letha concluded, Connor was chuckling at her tantrum and in response he got a swift hit on the arm form Letha. But Letha wasn't going to lie, she really was throwing a tantrum. Instead of letting one of the hired woman pick out her undercover outfit, Letha walked her way into the storage room to try and find something that she might not dread wearing. Inside the colorful packed room, there was an abundance of assassin's outfits and extra weaponry, but it took her nearly five minutes to find the undercover attire. In the end, something blue caught her eye, and she lifted it up from the bottom of a barrel.

She eyed the blue fabric up and down, it was long except for the two slits that ran up either side of her legs. The top was sleeveless and only two thin straps would have held it in place on her shoulders. Grabbing a pair of stockings to go with it, Letha walked out of the room and up to her quarters so she could change in piece. Not even a moment after she walked into her door someone else knocked.

"You shit for brains! I'm trying to change!" Letha yelled at the door, her annoyance causing her temper to flare.

"Are you decent?" Connor's voice reached her ears. Looking down at herself to see only the white clothe wrapped around her body, Letha called back quickly.

"Yes, I'm decent." Connor walked in and immediately blushed crimson as he saw her attempting to tie on a corset by herself.

"Be a friend and string this up for me will you?" Letha asked him turning her back towards him and pulling up her hair. Letha surprisingly didn't have to wait so long for Connor to finish tightening and clasping the corset properly, _probably learned from Scarlett. _

Letha smirked as Connor turned away from her while she put on the dress, stockings, and her usual boots. When he turned around he gaped at her for a second, Letha mock pouted and started to tease him, "what am I that ugly?"

"Umm."

Letha just smirked as she walked out of the room and left Connor staring at her retreating figure. She walked back down stairs to grab the rest of her gear she was planning on bringing with her to New York. From what she had been told earlier by Abraham, they needed to root out the last Templars from the city to stop any reformation of the Templar order in New York and save captured assassins if they found any. As she walked in front of the various assassins eating or discussing mission tactics, many paused to look at her. She felt uncomfortable to say the least.

Wearing a dress, let alone one with a corset made her feel out of her element. She wanted her pants and hood back, it never occurred to her before this moment just how her assassin clothes made her feel stronger and dangerous. In a way they were her cover. Grabbing a spacious bag from inventory, Letha loaded it up with her normal assassin attire, two more dresses similar to the one she was wearing and her usual weapons.

When she put her hidden blades in the bag it felt like part of her soul went with them. The weapons truly were all she had left of a previous life. Not that she ever loved her previous life, but these blades helped get her through that time. They were as much apart of her as her training was.

Letha clasped her bag and looked in the mirror, she still looked to rough, too much like an assassin. So she took out her braids and let the long hair cascade down her shoulders, allowing it to frame her face. As soon as it was down though she felt the itch on her shoulders and neck, she had to put it back up. She forgot how much she hated the feeling of her hair not up, it was so foreign to her now to feel the hair on her skin

As she was braiding her hair, Letha heard someone walk into the room. Immediately, assuming it was Connor, she didn't bother turning around before talking. "I'm almost done Connor, I'll be out in a moment."

"I'm not Connor." Letha froze in place, she knew the feminine voice that spoke to her, Skydra. Letha turned around slowly and saw Skydra with a hand on her stomach, eyes bloodshot, and skin pale. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything." Letha whispered, she stared at the crates that littered the room and leaned against one near to Skydra.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you… I-I… I just needed someone to blame…" Skydra cried, the tears starting to pour down her face again. "I… I ca-can't believe he is-isn't coming back." Letha felt her own eyes fill up with tears as she held her friend in her arms, patting her back and gently comforting her.

"I swear I will find who did this to him, and I will make sure they suffer." Letha vowed to her friend. She saw the flash of Connor as he started to walk into the room, once Letha glared at him though, he immediately backed off. Letha and Skydra stayed in this position for a few minutes and in those few minutes Letha kept her calm and rubbed circles in her friends back. "Amor, I need to go."

Skydra nodded and removed her grip from Letha before stating sadly, "make sure you come back." Then with a wave of her red cloak Skydra walked out of the room leaving Letha alone with her black bag. She leaned her head back against the wooden crates and rubbed her eyes with her hands. These events were starting to overwhelm her.

Letha felt her mind begin to wander at what Skydra had last said; it was the same thing a girl she had known once said. She was jolted from her thoughts by Connor's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He questioned her.

"When am I ever not?" She replied, getting up and grabbing her bag. All the assassins in the house had come outside to watch them leave, Letha managed to get on Noite without any assistance. Connor on the other hand almost needed help because of his previous injuries. Then they started riding and Letha looked back once to see the manor fade into the distance, and even though the feeling of unease was starting to seep into her bones she kept riding.

Letha realized just how screwed up this mission was going to get when Connor admitted to her this was his first undercover job. "So you're telling me you've never done undercover scouting?" Letha breathed loudly, as her eyes drifted around the room they were sharing.

"No, I always just went for it. Did not need to go undercover." Connor told her. _Ok so how is this going to work. _

"You need to not be Connor. You need to be a regular citizen, to carry yourself like a regular citizen you need to seem wary." Letha instructed getting up and walking back and forth. "I'll demonstrate. I'm pretending to be the young woman named Elizabeth Cantrow, so my entire set of mannerisms change to match the character I'm playing." Letha's voice changed into a light British accent, she also softened her gaze and changed the way she stood, trying to seem more provocative.

"Should I try?" Connor asked her, his eyes seemed unsure of what to do next.

"I'd expect that be the best option," Letha kept her voice light and giggly while she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, Connor looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "You got a problem with my accent love?"

"It just is not you."

"And that's the point, now give it a go."

Connor relaxed his posture, allowed a large smile to cross his features, "**Assim**?" Letha's eyes widened a little bit at his perfect pronunciation of the Portuguese word.

"Sim, like that." She answered with a grin. Letha adjusted her dress and fixed it so the slit up her legs still concealed the belt of knives she wore. The burning stare she felt confirmed her thoughts of Connor watching her every move with interest.

"May I say you are belíssimo." Connor spoke, still using the undercover alias he was posing as. Letha faked a blush and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously, her one hand placed delicately on her chest.

"Well good sir, I must say. You are very bold." She was hoping these small dialogues in the room would make Connor comfortable enough to actually preform this in public. So far, he was doing remarkably well holding his own.  
"I heard in this part of the world women like to be complimented." Connor whispered bringing himself closer to her, until they were only really a breath away. Letha's nerves were starting to get the better of her. She didn't like having to look straight into his eyes like this, his gaze peering down on hers from above. Her façade almost dropped for a moment when she spoke.

"We-well you are mistaken." Letha murmured back, before Connor could say another word she switched back to her normal icy gaze and arms folded over her chest. "Good work Connor, I think we might actually pull this Merda off." When she pulled away from him, Letha could have sworn there was a flash in his eyes, but it was to quick for her to be certain.

"So what do we do now?" Connor asked her, now sitting on the bed looking out into the pitch-blackness of the night from the inn window.

"It's late, now we rest. The morning's going to come soon and you're going to need all the rest we can get. Especially you, since you aren't fully recovered." Letha answered, it felt nice to tell him what to do for once, to be more experienced in something. Connor gently touched her arm from his position on the bed and Letha had to hold back the shiver that ran down her spine at the contact. _You remember the rules, you can't fall for him. _

"So are we going to share a bed?" Connor smirked, his arm moving from hers only to take off his boots.

"No I'll take the floor." Letha decided, her mind subconsciously remembering what happened last time, she shuddered. Connor stopped what he was going to give her a look, "what?"

"Nothing." Connor whispered. Letha knew something was up but she choose to ignore it, while she gingerly put on her pants and a baggy gray shirt to sleep in. Connor respectfully kept his back to her while she changed.

_I hope I didn't mess things up, but remember there's nothing wrong with protecting yourself. You didn't before and look where that left you. _She looked at the now hunched back of Connor, deep down though Letha knew she was probably wrong.

Connor stared at the blonde girl lying on the floor sleeping contently. He couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact she had opted to sleep on the floor instead of in the bed with him. They had slept in the bed together the night before, sure grief had played a part in that, but surely it counted for something? Not that he truly blamed her, she had been brought up very similarly to him, always been told that staying alive meant staying alone. After Letha arrived in Boston, Connor had done some digging about the Portuguese Creed, and many things he found shocked him.

Things such as, the training the young assassins received was completely partner based, with a female trainee always being paired with an accomplished older male assassin and a male trainee always being paired with an older female assassin. While it was used mainly as a training technique, an assassin who trained at the outpost had told Connor that there were often many complications. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for assassins to kill themselves if their trainee or teacher died. And to his horror Connor had also heard that though very rare, sometimes the trainee is raped by the mentor.

Connor rolled over in bed so he didn't have to look at Letha while he remembered what the informant had told him next. _"Your new trainee? Letha Le Doyle? She was one of those unlucky few…" _At first, no matter how hard he examined her, Connor couldn't see it. He couldn't see the cheeky woman in front of him ever have something like that happen to her, but now, as she started to pull away, he knew it was entirely possible. Connor wanted her to trust him, _stop lying to yourself, you want more than just that, you want her. _Connor sighed, he knew that getting attached wasn't something he could go through right now, sure they were partners, friends even, but nothing more. _Look what happened to Scarlet, _the voice inside his head whispered_, could you take anything happening to Letha? _

_No, _he thought to himself, he could barely even think about losing her. As he shifted his weight on the bed again to look at her, he felt himself fall into an uneasy sleep dreaming of blue.

When he heard Letha stirring on the floor Connor forced his eyes to open, and his body to get off the bed. Connor enjoyed the look of surprise on her face as she saw him awake before her.

"Well, you're taking this undercover thing seriously if you're awake before me." Letha tiredly teased, using the back of her hand to rub her one eye, "how long you been up?"

Connor gave her a small smirk as he lied easily, "a couple of hours."

"And you decided not to dress during that couple of hours?" Letha noted, a grin on her face. Connor forced himself to act casual as he replied easily.

"Bit to hot in this room for me to put on all those layers." Letha didn't question him anymore, instead just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you don't mind turning around so I can change." Letha directed, Connor just looked at her from his position cheekily and waited, "pervert." Letha mocked him and threw a pillow so he would turn, once he did all he could see was the pine wood walls. Connor heard the clothes dropping behind him and admitted it killed him to be unaware of what was going on with Letha, who was just behind him. He admitted to himself that he wanted her in every single moment of his life, in every dream, and every time his eyes opened.

"You can turn now." When Connor did he took in the sight of her blonde hair fanned out over the dark red and blue material of the dress. The style was very similar to the blue one she had worn the day before, except the slits cut even higher up her legs this time.

"You are trying not to attract attention, but wearing that?" Connor questioned her. Not that he didn't enjoy the sight, he just didn't want anyone else to enjoy it.

"Sometimes the best way to blend in, is to be obvious." Letha pointed out to him, she threw a shirt at him, as the flash of white came his way, he almost dropped it. Once the shirt was buttoned and adjusted properly Letha threw a European naval coat at him, which he caught in mid air and put on. It fit comfortably and Connor looked in the mirror, he was slightly shocked. With the Portuguese style clothing he wore, Connor looked the part of a Portuguese merchant.

"So?" Connor asked her cheekily. She looked him up and down a smirk plastered on her face.

"I've seen better." Letha commented her voice slipping into her fake British accent, Connor feigned hurt as he held his heart jokingly.

"Mentirosa," Connor laughed, starting to get into his own character, Letha looked at him seriously though. "What?"

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, the accent still holding.

"Sim, ready as I will ever be." He admitted, Connor noticed that the way he used Portuguese was the same way Letha did when she spoke.

"Then let us go love, it's time to interact." Letha spoke, Connor could have sworn he heard her voice tremble as they walked out of the cheap room they rented. As they walked down the stairs Connor heard Letha curse numerous times to herself mainly about "bloody heels" or "fucking British shoes". _She really does get into this playing the whole character thing, usually she swears in Portuguese not English. Who would have known Letha had such control. _

As soon as Connor and Letha were out into the bustling streets of New York, he found himself overwhelmed. So many of these people had seen him here before. What if it was him that got them discovered? _Stop thinking like that Connor! _

"Dear, come here and help me." Letha asked sweetly. Connor knowing that she needed to whisper something to him rushed over quickly and held her side, pulling her to him to keep up the allusion.

"Yes, amor?"

"I just heard a man mention the word Templar, listen around." Connor just nodded and let her go, she signaled for him to go in one direction while she went in the other. Letha went towards a bar filled with men and women. Connor watched her go, his eyes following her figure. He noticed his weren't the only ones, many other men watched the beautiful woman who seemed to glide past them with elegance.

"Is she yours?" A voice behind Connor spoke. Connor turned slowly a smile on his face, even though internally his skin was crawling and his mouth itched to turn into a frown. They had barely been doing this undercover business and he was already tired of it. The man who spoke was dark haired with bright blue eyes, and he leaned against a wall smoking a pipe.

"Sim, she's mine." Connor answered, he barely managed to keep his tone neutral.

"You Portuguese men, always taking our women." The man chuckled before going back to smoking his pipe. Connor felt pride flood his system; it was nice to have someone think he was the man he pretended to be. He then continued walking towards what looked to be a weapons shop or general store to try and find information. Before he walked in, Connor noticed a few people outside the ally next to the store, and as soon as he pushed the door of the shop open the voices inside quieted, but not before he heard the word "Templar" and "captives".

"Ola, excuse me do you have armas? What is it called in English... the guns?" Connor lied, making his fake accent heavy as he tried to convince the men of who he was. Doing a quick glance around the room, Connor could see seven men in a circle all looking at him. The only weapons he had on him was a Portuguese naval raptor and a pistol, not enough to take on all of these men.

"Aye, we do, something specific you looking for?" One of the men asked, _the shopkeeper, _Connor guessed.

"Just need a new weapon." Connor replied, he saw all of the men staring at him, trying to determine if he was what he was posing to be.

"Any of these to your liking?" The shopkeeper asked as he put down a case of fancy looking pistols, all in excellent condition. Connor grabbed one that was obviously crafted excellently and designed well, then he noticed a marking on the side, it was the red Templar cross. Connor froze involuntarily and that was when he knew he had made his first mistake. The men looked back and forth at each other then at him, Connor knew exactly what they were thinking as he carefully placed the gun down and pulled out his money pouch.

"Quanto?" Connor gulped, _mistake two, I showed them I was nervous. _

"500," the man whispered. Connor threw the money on the counter, grabbed the gun, and walked out of the store. He tried to control his pace, but it was difficult when he could hear some of the men following him from behind, he felt someone turn him around and got ready for a fight. Instead he saw the icy blue eyes of Letha as she grabbed his arm and dragged him near the closest building.

"Having trouble?" She whispered in his ear while pressing her back up against a wall and her front against him. Before wrapping her arms around his neck, "put your arms around my waist." Letha ordered, and out of the corner of his eye Connor saw the men staring at him from a distance, but all clear thoughts were pushed from his head when he felt warm lips on his own. Letha was kissing him. Letha Le Doyle was kissing him slowly, patiently waiting for him to understand what was going on. And all he could feel was the sparks of what felt like a fire.

For a moment Connor stood stiff, his body frozen as his brain didn't fully comprehend what was going on. Then it was like something released inside of him and he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her back, he felt the tingling in the back of his head as she pulled the hair at the base of his neck. He only pulled back when his lungs burning for air.

He put his forehead on Letha's and checked on what the men were doing. From reading their lips, he could tell they were cursing vigorously about him not being an assassin.

"Boa ideia…" He breathed into Letha's neck before planting a kiss at the base and pulling away. Connor then grabbed her hand and lead her into a nearby alley, which was hidden from view and contained many articles that people had put there as waste. A few broken bits of glass littered the ground and Connor ignored this and marched to the very back of the alley, Letha who still hadn't made a sound, following him. As soon as they were out of sight from prying eyes Connor pushed her up against the wall, and he kissed her neck before she started talking.

"What di-did you find out?" Letha asked him, he smirked as he heard the waver in her fake British accent, when he pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw.

"That there are many more caralhos than we originally thought, and definitely captives."

"You do know we are hidden right? No need to keep snogging me." Letha teased, but Connor could see how wary her eyes were as she gently pushed him away. Connor felt daring, so he took a step closer again and murmured in her ear, "I thought we needed to keep up the disguise at all times…"

"We…Well… I guess you're fucking right." Letha admitted, but just as Connor was about to continue where he left off Letha ducked under his arm and pushed him against the wall. He felt the concealed knife against his throat in a second. "But this is also a charade, so until someone com…" She was about to finish her sentence when footsteps were heard coming down the alley. Connor felt the pressure on his neck go away, and felt a new warmer pressure on his lips.

As soon as the footsteps reached where they were Connor looked up to see the man who was smoking a pipe earlier.

"Guess the lass really was yours.


End file.
